Fully Alive
by NapturalBeauty
Summary: School; a place full of girls, gangs, cliques, and most of all drama. This is what the boys of D-tent accept instead of delinquency. But the interest that they have for an interesting group of talented girls, pulls them into their drama filled lives, especially Zero. Can these boys help these girls out of their depressive state and become Fully Alive? R


*******Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or Emergency. They belong to Louis Sachar and Paramore. *******

Prologue

A small girl of about fourteen sat in a corner with her back against the wall and eyes closed. She was dressed in a purple corset with a dark purple and black tutu over purple skinny jeans, and on her feet were a pair of black thigh high boots. Purple extensions were clipped in her long dark hair. Her eyes were rimmed with smoky purple eye shadow, black liner, and mascara. She was the band's lead singer and songwriter. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

Luna," a girl called. Luna opened her eyes and looked up. "Girl, what are you doin'?"

"Gettin' in the zone, Boss," Luna replied, standing up and dusting off her clothes.

"Is she getting' in the zone again?" a girl asked from behind Boss.

"Shut up, Torture!" Luna said.

"Yo, Torment," Torture called her sister. "She's getting' in the zone."

"For real," Torment grinned, coming over.

Torture and Torment were dressed similar to Luna. Torture wore a black corset with a red tutu over black skinny jeans and a pair of black knee high boots. Her long dark hair was streaked red. Her eyes were rimmed with smoky red eye shadow, black liner, and mascara. She was the bass guitarist of the band. Torment wore a black corset with a blue tutu over black skinny jeans and a pair of knee high boots. Her long dark hair was streaked blue. Her eyes were rimmed with smoky blue eye shadow, black liner, and mascara. She was the electric guitarist of the band.

"Again?!" another girl demanded. Luna groaned when the girl walked over.

"If you want a good show, Tiger," Luna explained, "then I've gotta get in the zone."

Tiger grinned. She wore a black corset with a blue tutu over red skinny jeans and a pair of black knee high boots. Blue and red extensions were clipped in her back length dark hair. Her eyes were rimmed with smoky red eye shadow, blue liner, and black mascara. She was the bands keyboardist.

"Hey, you guys!"

The four girls turned around to see another girl behind them holding drumsticks. She wore a black and blue corset with a red tutu over purple skinny jeans, and a pair of black knee high boots. Black, blue, red, and purple extensions were clipped into her long dark brown hair that was pulled into two high ponytails. She was the band's drummer.

"What's up, Rocker?" Luna asked.

"They're ready for us!" Rocker said, bouncing a bit.

"Okay, we'll be right out," Luna nodded.

"Alright!" Rocker replied, heading back onto the stage to her drum set.

The girls made their way to the stage. Boss grabbed Luna's arm as the others walked by. Luna looked at her.

"You've got this," Boss told her. Luna nodded.

"Next up for Amateur Night," the MC began, "I present to you…BLURRED!"

Luna winked at Boss and ran onto the stage. She took her place behind the microphone. Tiger started in alone on her keyboard followed by Rocker on drums and Torture and Torment on bass and electric. Luna smiled and nodded her head to the music. She grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

"_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency  
If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on!  
_

Boss grinned as she watched the girls. They all had talent, especially Luna.

_So are you listening?_

_So are you watching me?_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on!  
_

*******Author's note: Hey there folks! That's right, I've decided to write a Holes story for ya'! It's a little different than the others that I have ever written for the hell of it, but I hope you enjoy it! This was just to introduce my new characters a little bit. Remember to R&R, folks! *******


End file.
